Just on My Love
by YaoiIsLove
Summary: Jirou is just happy being a pop icon. He doesn't understand the rivalry with diva, Atobe Keigo. He doesn't understand why singing a duet is such a big deal and he doesn't understand why he fell so hard in love with said diva.


Title: Just on My Love

Rating: M

Pairing: Adorable

Summary: Jirou is just happy being a pop icon. He doesn't understand the rivalry with diva, Atobe Keigo. He doesn't understand why singing a duet is such a big deal and he doesn't understand why he fell so hard in love with said diva.

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis or any of the songs used in this fic. Though I do wish that I owned Kazuki….he's yummy.

Just on My Love

Girls scampered to the check-out counter to buy their copy of pop icon Akutagawa Jirou's new single. Every TV in the store was playing his latest music video, the speakers playing his new song loud and clear. His normal jumpy self clamed to perform a slow, low song that made every girl in the store love him more.

_meguru meguru toki no naka de_

_bokutachi wa ikite nanika wo shiru_

_toki ni warai sukoshi naite_

_kyou mo mata aruki tsudzukete yuku_

The petite blonde ran through a room of flowing white silks the scene fading out to show him holding one and staring off into the distance as he sang the lyrics. Girls cooed, swaying on the spot as they watched the pop start they adored.

_osanai kioku no katasumi ni_

_atataka na basho ga aru so sweet_

_hoshitachi ga hanasu mirai wa_

_itsumo kagayaiteita so shine_

Jirou looked up to the sky which should stars as he ran a hand through his messy blonde curls, his mouth singing the words passionately. Every girl died on the spot, wanting to cuddle him endlessly. He was sure to be number one this time.

Across the street another record store was full of girls buying a recently released single. Only these girls were on the opposing team. They were Atobe Keigo's team. Unlike Akutagawa Jirou, Atobe Keigo had edge to his music that put him in a lovely place between J-Pop and J-rock and Atobe had just won all of his fans over again with his new single Vampire. His radiated sex and lust. Every girl wanted him but none could have him. They all wanted to be that girl in his music video, lured by Keigo. They all wanted to say 'yes' to what his lyrics suggested. The man was practically sex in music. This is why they preferred him to the over hyperactive tendencies of Akutagawa Jirou.

Outside the two record stores, girls glared at each other hugging their magazines to their chests--each with the respective artist on the cover.

One thing the record stores had in common was that they were playing the same new clip. A clip that had everyone's attention. It was the clip from the JMTV music awards.. Both Keigo and Jirou had been up for Favorite Artist Male, every real fan knew this. It came down to Keigo and Jirou, even if there was no real polling everyone knew. When they announced Keigo's name Jirou began to cry. Keigo had been extremely annoyed by the fact that his moment of victory had just been ruined. However, he put on a gracious act of inviting Jirou up on stage and giving him a hug. It looked loving and comforting just how Keigo wanted it to look.

Later when Jirou was to perform he gave a small speech about how Keigo truly deserved to win and that he was happy for him. He only cried because his grandmother had a heart attack recently and was in the hospital. He truly wanted to win for his grandmother not for himself. His performance that night was full of tears as he dedicated the song to his hospitalized grandmother. As a sign of courtesy and, again, to show he cared, Keigo came out and sang the end of Jirou's song with him, once again giving the boy a comforting hug. The pop world was sad to know that three days later Jirou's grandmother passed away, again the boy was shown broken down to tears. Fangirls remembered that day so clearly, now they were left wondering why it was being replayed.

"It was announced yesterday," the Entertainment News Report smiled. "That Atobe Keigo and Akutagawa Jirou will be doing a one time duet together to be released on Jirou-kun's upcoming album. The MV will be premiering on Keigo-kun's birthday of this year. As for the song and style of the MV, those are left unknown. When questioned both companies deferred to 'no comment' or 'it is to remain private'. This reporter is eager to see how these complete opposites and rivals will come together, if at all. This should make for an interesting video."

That day the entirety of Shibuya was filled with the screams of excitement from both sides.

-----

"Ore-sama work with _him_," the silver haired diva sneered, pointing at said blonde.

Jirou looked between his manager and Keigo's. "A duet? Why?"

"That performance at the JMTV music awards sparked the idea. Keigo's voice with your own, it was just wonderful," Jirou's manager cooed. "Besides, your next album needs to hit number 1 and with your grandmother's passing, kami-sama rest her soul, fans will have sympathy and singing with Keigo-kun…."

The silver haired teen glared. "You are using ore-sama to sky rocket that boy's career? Ore-sama refuses. As it is, ore-sama's new single has hit Oricon 1 and where did Akutagawa land?"

"Number 2, thank you," Jirou pouted, crossing his arms. "Have you chosen a song for us to sing?"

"Ore-sama has NOT agreed to this."

"To late," the managers, both female, smiled.

"We have," Keigo's manager nodded. "It will be a wonderful piece and you will both be stepping out of your comfort zones will be marvelous," she smiled, shuffling through a pile of papers to find the demo CD the writer reordered. She placed it into the CD player and hit play. Keigo immediately cringed at the upbeat trumpet entry.

"This is a joke," Keigo tried. His manager shook her head in the negative, telling him to hush.

"Keigo will you be singing the first part here, Jirou-kun you'll come in here and then fade to back for this part before the chorus which you will sing together."

Keigo's eyes widened as the writer began rapping, Jirou bounced in excitement. "Can I do the rap?" he asked.

"Of course," the manager's agreed. "Then Keigo will pick back up here, you'll sing for this part here…and Jirou you'll take the chorus here."

"Hai," Jirou smiled. He really liked this idea, he really did.

"Jirou-kun you'll pick up this part with Keigo in the back. Then Keigo you'll take the chorus."

They continued listening to the song, Jirou tapping his foot to the beat. "And then you'll take the last chorus together, and that's basically about it."

"Ore-sama refuses."

"Again, to late! We already have the story board drawn up and everything. We have to make this thing in less than two months to make it for your birthday release, Keigo-kun. We plan to have you both in studio today for recording and then tomorrow we'll start filming. So we'll leave you two to get acquainted better with each other and the song," Jirou's manager smiled, beckoning Keigo's manager to follow her. They both the room, closing the door and locking it behind them.

Jirou eagerly hit the play button dancing on the spot to the music. He swayed his hips, giving a little roll here and there as he raised his hands above his head, bringing his shirt up with him. Keigo found his eyes trained on the boy who was oblivious to the others presence. It was true Keigo found the little popstar completely and utterly annoying but he was still a man--a gay man at that. Keigo seriously doubted the blonde realized how sensually he was dancing, didn't the boy know this was jazz music?

"Ai, Just on my love, kono te de. Omae o mamoritai…"

Keigo wasn't one to deny when someone had talent and Jirou most definitely had talent, but all the boy ever sang was pop music. Bubblegum pop at that. True he knew how to instill with his slower songs but mostly it was all about him jumping around and making people jump with him. If Keigo had to chose he preferred Jirou's slower songs like Every Heart and Fukai Mori. Songs that instilled emotions in you.

"This song is so much fun," Jirou giggled.

"Are you quite done?"

"Are you done being an arrogant diva?"

Keigo gave a scoff but otherwise did not reply.

"Then I'm not done," Jirou laughed, turning the song on again and dancing.

Two hours later after listening to the song 30 consecutive times Keigo was sure he could sing the song flawlessly from memory. He knew they would give them lyrics sheets but really he didn't need it.

"Alright. Just sing from the heart boys, if you would," Keigo's manager smiled.

Jirou bounced in place as the music began playing. Keigo shook his head, holding his headset to his ear.

_Ai Just on my Love kono te de_

_omae o mamoritai_

_hontou no otoko o shitterukai_

_horeteru onna ni yowai no sa_

_aitsu ha ore yori yasashikute_

_aitsu ha ore yori tsuyoi no kai?_

_tsukiyo ga tsumetaku kokoro terasu_

Keigo cringed slightly. This was completely a ploy towards women. True he hadn't publicly announced that he was gay but a part of him was itching to change 'woman' to 'man'. However, he doubted he could get away with the 'I read the kanji wrong' excuse. Jirou gave him a small smile before singing the last line with him before the chorus.

_omoi ga kage e to utsusarete_

Keigo gave a smirk before deciding to show off when he sang the chorus, letting his low rich voice ring out.

_ai Just on my Love kono te de_

_omae o mamoritai_

_ai onna jounetsu_

_omae ga kureta mono_

Jirou bounced on the spot, smiling at Keigo. Keigo realized then that Jirou was bouncing to the beat. His bouncing was annoying but it was Jirou counting off the beat. That explained why he was always bouncing around when he performed. Some singers tapped their foot or bounced their arms to the rhythm, Jirou bounced his entire body. Jirou gave a wink before he set into his rap bit.

_doko demo OK Kiss shite OK_

_ai mo yume mo ore mo hateshi naku OK_

_omae to Dream maiban karamu_

_nanto naku mieteku kore kara no mirai_

_ai Just on my Love_

_soko ni kizu ga tsuita ore no kokoro iyasu ai ga aru_

_But kitto sanzan koi ga ubau zaisan_

_namida nagasu yatsu ore_

Keigo's manager cut the music off. "Keigo-kun, I know you hate rap and I know you find it plebian but we need you to echo parts of Jirou-kun's rapping. It can just be like your saying the words back, alright? After each OK, at 'maiban', 'mirai', say Just on my love with him, 'ai ga aru', 'sanzan' and 'zaisan', if you would."

They restarted the music, Jirou rapping again but Keigo half heartedly doing the rap. It took them six tries but finally the diva gave them something they could use. "Continue on," his manager sighed, hitting the play button about four seconds before the rap's end. Jirou sang the last few words of the rap before settling in his natural singing voice.

_omae ga hoshiinda wakaru daro_

_donna fuu ni sawareba tsutawarunda_

_kuchibiru kawaseba hageshikute_

_dare ni mo sou yatte moeru no kai?_

_yamiyo ga ayashiku omae kakusu_

_konya ha doko kara dakishime you_

Keigo would be lying if he did not considered himself impressed at how Jirou carried the high steady note at 'yamiyo'. The bounce in his voice sounded natural as opposed to forced like most singers. Jirou gave him another smile as Keigo took the chorus this time. He was surprised their managers hadn't said anything. In the early screen through they had said Keigo would take that part and Jirou the chorus but they just switched it--not that Keigo minded.

_ai Just on my Love kono te ga_

_omae o noboraseru_

_ai otoko yokujou_

_omae ga nozomu mono_

Keigo sang the chorus out again, putting slight emphasis on the word 'yokujou'. Jirou seemed to notice as he blushed, and his dancing during the instrumental break stopped. He gave a stuttered count and in poorly displayed English. The break ended and they sang their lines together.

_tsukiyo ga tsumetaku kokoro terasu_

_omoi ga kage e to utsusarete_

Jirou took the chorus, singing his heart out. Pouring all his passion into the words.

_ai Just on my Love kono te de_

_omae o mamoritai_

_ai __**otoko**__ jounetsu_

_omae ga kureta mono_

Keigo looked up at Jirou changed 'onna' to 'otoko' but made it work. The boy's brown eyes were watching him as they went into the ending chorus together.

_ai Just on my Love kono te de_

_omae o mamoritai_

_ai onna jounetsu_

_omae ga kureta mono_

"Lets do another take," Jirou's manager smiled. "And Jirou, that last word was supposed to be 'onna' not 'otoko'. Woman not man. Got it?"

"Hai. I guess I read the kanji wrong," Jirou smiled, scratching the back of his head. "Let's go again."

Neither teen was sure how long they spent singing the song today but they know they got it set in one day. Which was EXTREMELY fast in the music industry. But they needed to do this fast. True they spent upwards of 23 hours in the studio, both collapsing to bed around 10 am the next morning but it was worth it. Now they had two days to sleep and then would start filming. Both their managers decided doing shifts this long was NOT healthy.

Jirou immediately feel asleep when his head hit the pillow, dreams about the upcoming music video swimming in his head. Keigo, however, was in his own apartment looking up at the ceiling and thinking. It was almost an unspoken thing but he and Jirou had always disliked each other. He thought Jirou was bouncy, annoying, and overly hyper. While Jirou thought him arrogant and a diva, and a rude meany face--his words not Keigo's. Yet, today, Keigo could have sworn they were flirting with each other through the lyrics of their song. Keigo kept personally putting emphasis on the word 'yokujou', almost adding a light moan to the word. Jirou kept purporsesly using the word man instead of women every time, he even blinked at Keigo from under his lashes and Keigo had a feeling it was not meant to be a seduction-- at least not intentionally.

-----

Keigo's manager snickered at her singer's annoyed expression.

"Ore-sama is glad you fine this amusing."

"I do actually. This director has a taste for forbidden love and when he heard Jirou-kun change woman to man he was inspired to do a boy's love themed video. May get a little explicit though, he quotes Yuuyami Suicide as being one of his favorite videos," she laughed.

The director entered ordering the staff around the set. "Ah Keigo-kun, punctual as usual and you're body is very nice indeed. Perfect. Now, where is Jirou-kun?"

The blonde stumbled out of the dressing room, a robe wrapped tightly around his body. "Anou…director-san, I've never done partial nudity before."

"Daijoubu, Jirou-kun, your body will be mostly covered anyway," the director smiled, leading Jirou over to Keigo and practically ripping the petite boy's robe off. "Besides you are both wearing boxers, not like you're naked," he laughed. "TO ME VISION!! Keigo please lay down in the bed, Jirou-kun I want you snuggled into his side, your head resting on his shoulder, if you would."

Keigo sighed deciding it best just to get this over with. He laid down in the simple bed with its white sheets, leaving enough room for Jirou. Jirou climbed into the bed, awkwardly laying at Keigo's side. In his mind Jirou made note of how warm Keigo was. The director ran over to them, taking Keigo's arm and placing it over Jirou's shoulder. He took the white sheet and wrapped messily around them, as if they had been entangled under the sheet. "Alright, when I say action I want two thing to happen. We will have to shoot this scene a few times, understand? I suggest you do it right the first few takes. Now, Keigo, your left hand that is on Jirou-kun's back, I want you to draw idle shapes and slowly stroke your fingers across him."

"Like this," Keigo questioned, stroking a long finger lovingly over Jirou's bare arm.

"Perfect and beautiful. Also, don't be afraid to go to his back, up his spine. Now, Jirou-kun, your hand is going to start beneath the blanket," the director moved Jirou's left hand to rest right between Keigo's pelvis and thigh. Jirou blushed at how close he was to a very delicate part of the male anatomy. "You're going to slide your hand up to Keigo-kun's navel, circle around his navel slowly, then begin sliding your hand up Keigo-kun's chest, across his nipple--don't blush--across his shoulder, following the path of his arm. Keigo-kun, meet Jirou-kun's hand and then intertwine your fingers, alright? We want passion, we want lust, with a little love, got it? Alright. Let's shoot this. Quiet on set. Playback."

_I want you, you know that, right?_

_What would I do for you to comprehend?_

_Our touching lips would be violent_

_Do you suffer with anyone by doing that?_

_The dark night is hard, hiding with you_

_Where should I start to hold you?_

Jirou tried to hold in the blush at what part of the song they were doing this at. It was so embarrassing and Keigo's fingers tracing over his skin made him shiver in both delight and another sensation. "CUT!! Jirou-kun, don't be apprehensive. This is about passion. I want to see passion. You are not Keigo and Jirou the popstars, you are Keigo and Jirou the lovers, alright? That's what I want you to think. Alright, lets go again. Playback!!"

Jirou closed his eyes for a moment, concentrating. He was Keigo's lover at the moment. They weren't rivals. They were lovers. There were no cameras, just them. He looked up at Keigo through half-lidded eyes, Keigo staring back at him as Jirou's hand traveled up his chest. In the back of his mind Jirou squealed at how wonderfully toned Keigo's body was. He slid his hand across Keigo's biceps--Keigo flexing lightly as his hand came to meet Jirous. Keigo brought their hands up to his lips, kissing the intertwined hands softly--Jirou felt Keigo's hand on his shoulder grip him possessively.

"Cut. That was so beautiful, perfect even. Let's shoot it a couple of more times and we'll move on, alright?"

They nodded, their hands going back to their respective starting points. A thought at that moment crossed both their minds. This felt….right.

-----

"Cut!! Jirou-kun have you never kissed someone before?"

"I'm so sorry, director-san," Jirou blushed. Why did there have to be a kissing scene? No, it wasn't a kissing scene, they had to full on make-out with each other. "I've just never kissed on camera before and I've only had very chaste kisses before with a couple of friends, just to, you know, try it."

"How old are you?"

"18."

"Kami-sama," the director sighed dramatically. "You are innocent inside and out. Let's just move on to the opening sequence, we will work with the kiss later. There are three dance numbers in this, so go ahead and go meet with the choreographer for the rest of the day. We'll pick up tomorrow and shoot a few of the actual singing scenes.

They walked together to the dance studio, Keigo not helping but teasing Jirou at his inexperience.

"Shut up. Not all of us going around kissing everyone we see," he pouted.

"Ore-sama has never. Ore-sama is just naturally great at all things ore-sama tries."

"Uh-huh, I am so sure."

"Ore-sama is."

"Whatever you say," Jirou laughed, sticking his tongue out and running the rest of the way to the dance studio, Keigo on his heels.

--

After changing into proper dance attire they met their back-up dancers, two girls and two boys. The choreographer was someone they were both very familiar. "Mitsumi-san," Jirou waved. She had worked on both of their MVs in the past, they knew to trust her.

"Jirou-kun. Keigo-kun," she bowed. "Let's not waste time, we are going to start with the first 30 seconds of the song. I want it boy, girl, boy, girl, Jirou-kun then Keigo-kun. Line up, one in front of the other. Good. What you are going to do first…guys you will side step twice to the side and hold out your hands to the girls, spin the girls twice and dip. Simple, ne? Bring them back and grab their other hand and do a double twist. Alright?"

They nodded. She played the music and they executed the movements perfectly. "Next, I want my two girls here on one knee on either side of Jirou-kun and Keigo-kun. Boys, I want you behind the girls, holding their right hands above their heads. Girls wrap your left arm around the boy's waist. There will be a lift. Now Keigo and Jirou." Mitsumi walked up to them smiling like the puppet master with new toys. "Either one of you see the American movie, Dirty Dancing?"

"Ore-sama has."

"Wonderful, remember the spin out move that Jennifer Grey and Patrick Swazey perform…"

"His hand at her waist and he spins her out," Keigo sighed.

"Exactly. You are going to wrap you're arm around Jirou's waist, Jirou rest your arm on top of Keigo's arm. Keigo, take your right hand and grip Jirou's chin, forcing him to look at you, you'll be singing this part. At 'I want to protect you' tighten your hold and then grab his hand, spinning him out. Here's the lift. Boys you lift the girls by their hands up and over your shoulder. Girls, I think you can figure out how I want your legs positioned. Now lets run through this. Playback."

-----------------

Ten days later the director sighed in aggravation. "Jirou-kun, why is this scene the ONLY one a problem for you?"

"I am sooo sorry, director-san. I just…with tongue and the sucking, it just feels so weird."

"Singing he can do. Dancing even. Rapping. But violently make-out with another guy? You realize we have only a month and half left to shot this correct? We aren't even a quarter of the way done. Do you people not want to finish this?"

"I do, but I just…."

"Just what Jirou-kun? It's ONE damn scene. All you have to do is make-out with Keigo-kun, that's it. Easy and yet you can't do it."

"Leave him alone," Keigo snapped. "He probably can't do it because you keep yelling at him and keep watching him like your getting off on watching him stick his tongue down ore-sama's throat. We can save this scene for last, we can do it in one take. Three, if need be. Let's shoot the rest of the MV and then we can revisit this scene."

"Fine. Go change into your costumes and we'll shoot the first 30 seconds again."

They walked down the hall together stopping when the backstage camera crew stopped them. Jirou put on a smile. He was happy to give his fans a play by play of his day. "We are going to go get changed and then shoot the opening sequence to the video. So…just wait and we'll be back."

After changing they walked out of their dressing rooms, Jirou waving at the camera before getting pulled away by Keigo. "Do you have to talk every time you see a camera?"

"But its for our fans, Kei-chan!"

Keigo stopped, turning to look at the boy. "What did you just call ore-sama?"

"Er…uh…Keigo-kun…yeah, that's what I said," Jirou nodded with a huge blush. Calling Keigo by 'Kei-chan' had been a complete slip. He only did that in his head and this time his mouth ran away from him.

"It's fine if YOU call ore-sama that, just do not call ore-sama that around the cameras. Ore-sama would rather not have every girl in Japan and in the world addressing me as such," he sighed.

"Hai, Kei-chan!" Jirou smiled.

"You look wonderful," the director smiled, his mood completely improved. He looked over their look. Keigo in a plain brown vest with no shirt underneath, and tight black pants hugging his lower body. Jirou in nothing but a very large t-shirt that flowed down in his body in delicate flows of light blues. "Perfect." Grabbing Jirou's arm the director led Jirou over to a green screen and green mat. "Do you know how to fall?"

"Uh…how?"

"When Keigo-kun spins you out you are going to fall back on the mat. Just fall back, reaching out as if to try and grip his hand again. Dancers, places. It's really simple. Ganbatte, Jirou-kun. Places."

Everyone lined up, Keigo wrapping his arm around Jirou's waist, Jirou's hand resting over his wrist. Jirou looked down to the ground, Keigo's other hand resting on his chin. The dancers in front them shook a little as they waited for the music to start playing.

"And playback!"

The room was cast in darkness except for a few spot lights that blinked in time with the beat of the music. The dancers did their part as instructed. Keigo gripped Jirou's chin hard, forcing the blonde to look up at him. "Ai, Just on my love, kono te de. Omae o mamoritai," Keigo sang quietly so that his lips would match perfectly with the track. Jirou's hand slid down to grasp Keigo's, who immediately spun the boy out and released his hand. The look of shock on Jirou's face was real as he didn't expect Keigo to let go of him so suddenly. He landed against the mat with a soft 'oomph'.

"CUT!! Wonderful. Keigo-kun, can you hold Jirou-kun bridal style?"

Keigo raised an eyebrow as if to say 'are you seriously asking that question?'. Helping the blonde up he surprised Jirou by picking him up, easily, bridal style. "Spin once and then drop him to his feet." Keigo did as asked, spinning around once and dropping Jirou to his feet. "Excellent. We are going to film the opening sequence again and then We will film the next sequence that continues through to the first verse. Places everyone, and playback!"

---

Jirou watched the scene with wide eyes. It looked so sugee put together. With the lights and the green screen and everything. When Keigo spun him out and he feel into seemingly nothingness only to be caught by Keigo again…it was so awesome and he couldn't help but voice this out loud.

"Ore-sama will admit, we do look good together."

Everyone was in agreement, but Jirou could of swore he heard something in those words the others didn't.

---

"Home stretch people," the director yelled. We have TWO days to finish shooting. TWO!! The MV premiers on the fourth and that's two weeks away. We need to finish shooting so we can get the footage to the editor. Jirou-kun, we'll start with your rap."

"YAY!!" Jirou cheered.

"Go to the costumer and hurry back."

"Gone…" Jirou yelled running back to the dressing rooms. He returned 10 minutes later in baggy shorts and a baggy purple t-shirt. "Not to baggy to restrain me from dancing," he smiled. "Mitsumi-san said I can free style this, so lets do it."

Jirou ran to stand in front of the street set with his few back-up dancers. "I is going to lip-sync since it's harder for me to keep my voice steady when dancing. RET'S GO!!!" Jirou yelled in poor English, eager to start.

The director laughed for calling for playback.

Keigo had to stop himself from drooling as the boy sensually moved his hips in circles, his hands moving across his body. He gave hard pop and lock moves, moving to the beat to the music, his lips moving in perfect sync with his rap. Keigo hardly registered when the rap was done.

"You know what would be better," the director spoke up. "Use Keigo-kun as you're dancing partner. You've seen those more risqué videos? Grind against him, touch him……make it like a American rap video."

Keigo didn't like the sound of this but moments later he found himself behind Jirou, the boy's slender arms wrapped around his neck. The director called for playback and Keigo had to stop from groaning when Jirou grounded his ass back into him. Jirou slid down his body and back up, grinding back hard. Keigo could see Jirou's face flushing and his breath becoming heavy. Keigo's arms grabbed Jirou's hips, forcing the boy tighter against him--Jirou didn't stop him.

"Unless you two plan to have sex on camera I suggest you come back to your senses," the director laughed, inwardly berating himself from stopping them.

They pulled away from each other, Jirou blushing madly and running off to his dressing room. Keigo walked back to his dressing room, ignoring the looks sent to him. He IS a man afterall. How would they react if they had an adorable little blonde grinding against them. It was impossible NOT to get aroused by Jirou. In truth he was ready to bend the blonde over and just fuck him, right then. Damn him. Keigo had to remember that this was a one time thing. After this they would go back to being rivals battling for the number 1 spot on Oricon. He couldn't get involved with his rival. Especially not Akutagawa Jirou.

------

"Practice!" Jirou curse, pacing around the bedroom set. "Practice. Tomorrow is the last day to get this scene right."

"Are you just going to keep pacing around," Keigo asked, from his spot on the bed. He sat on the edge, crossed leg and watching the blonde. Everyone else had gone home for the day so it was just them.

"The camera is bothering me," Jirou tried pathetically.

"It's off," Keigo sighed, pointing to the non-existent indicator light.

"Yeah, it is. Uh…okay….we can do this. I can do this." Taking a deep breath Jirou sat down on the bed.

Keigo gripped Jirou's chin. "Look at me."

Jirou did, eyes wide. Keigo leaned in, covering Jirou's mouth with his own, pulling back a mere second later. "Chaste kiss out of the way…"

Licking his lips Jirou nodded dumbly. "Uh-huh…chaste."

Neither boy was sure how Jirou's whisper turned into both their mouth's colliding, but it did. Suddenly Keigo found his arms full of Jirou, their tongues battling each other fiercely for dominance of the other's mouth. Their tongues rolled around each other, pushing the building saliva back and forth. Jirou moaned quietly, pulling back in surprise when he felt the bodily fluid drip down his chin. Wiping his mouth he looked at his rival in surprise before kissing him again.

Keigo lowered the blonde gently to the small twin bed, tugging at his plain t-shirt. Jirou pulled back, gasping, and lifted his arms to remove the article before disposing Keigo of his own shirt. "You really want to do this, Jirou?" Keigo asked, nipping at the older boy's collar.

"You….to much," Jirou moaned, pulling at Keigo's pants. "I…wanted you for to long, Kei-chan."

Keigo slid his hand past Jirou's pant, underneath his boxers, stroking the aroused flesh earning a gasp. "You've been teasing ore-sama endlessly."

"No-not in-intentionally," Jirou moaned, thrusting into Keigo's hand.

"You little liar," Keigo smirked, biting Jirou's neck hard, making the boy scream out in pleasure. "You've been flirting with ore-sama," Keigo ran his hand across a hardened nipple. "You were obviously trying to seduce ore-sama with those hips of yours." He pinched hard, making Jirou writhe in pleasure.

"O-okay, that was on purpose……"

Keigo smirked, sliding down Jirou's body, hand gripping the boy's erection harder. His mouth found one of Jirou's hardened nubs, taking it delicately between his teeth, tongue flicking across making his lover arch in pleasure. "You want to be fucked, Jirou?" He gave the boy two hard pumps, thumb sliding over Jirou's leaking tip.

"Mm-hmm…" he moaned. "Only by Kei-chan," he gasped, hands sliding into Keigo's pants and gripping his ass hard. "I want you Kei-chan."

Keigo groaned in excitement. Normally he'd be all for foreplay, but he needed to fuck Jirou and badly. Removing his hands and Jirou's he pulled Jirou's pants off throwing them to the floor, before removing his own. Jirou's eyes widened at the sight of Keigo's size and in the back of his head he wondered how that was going to fit inside him.

"Turn over," Keigo ordered.

Jirou looked at him confusedly for a moment before turning over to his stomach. He gasped in surprise when Keigo pulled his ass into the air. "You're not a woman Jirou, you don't naturally get wet, but ore-sama can rectify that small problem."

Jirou still found himself confused but gasped the next moment as Keigo's mouth covered his asshole, sucking hungrily at the puckered entrance. He could barely keep his body from collapsing at the onslaught to his backside. He thrust back against Keigo's tongue as it lapped greedily at his insides. "Kei….deeper…"

"Such an eager little virgin," Keigo smirked, shoving two fingers inside Jirou, making him still. It was a little uncomfortable to have a tongue and two fingers prodding at his insides but when those fingers brushed against something inside him Jirou collapsed to the bed in pleasure, calling out Keigo's name.

"All that just from ore-sama's fingers, and you even came," Keigo teased, dipping his fingers into Jirou's release on the bed. He turned the blonde back over, bringing the fingers to his lips and licking them clean of Jirou's come. With his mouth full his pressed his lips to the older boy's forcing him to taste himself.

Jirou shied away from the salty bittery substance at first but soon found his tongue fighting full heartedly against Keigo's once again. The next moment, however, he threw his head back crying out in pain as Keigo shoved fully inside his once virgin asshole.

"Damn, you're tight," Keigo gritted out into Jirou's neck. He knew Jirou would be tight--he was a virgin afterall--but he didn't imagine that ANYONE could be this impossibly tight. He felt as if Jirou's ass was sucking his cock in and refusing to let it go. "Shit," he curse, pulling out and thrusting back in, earning a small pained whimper from Jirou. "Your ass is just eating me up so eagerly, Jirou," he breathed out, giving another slow thrust into Jirou's body.

Slowly Jirou wrapped his legs around Keigo's waist, forcing the diva further into his body, gasping as hot come filled his hole. Keigo looked at him for a moment, obviously inwardly berating himself. Pulling out, he turned Jirou to his side and lifted his leg before plunging back inside the boy and fucking him ruthlessly. "So fucking tight," Keigo moaned, running his hand over Jirou's milky thigh as he fucked the writhing boy.

Jirou gripped the bed sheets, crying out in pleasure at the brutal treatment of his body. "Fuck me..Keigo…" he cried out, trying to spread his legs further. The pain had left him leaving only this amazing filling sensation. Something rocking his body and filling him inside. Keigo's cock scrapping against his walls and prostate. It was to unbelievable to describe. It was just so good and he wanted more. So much more. Keigo gripped his leg harder as he came for a second time inside Jirou, lubing the hole further.

Pulling out Keigo turned Jirou back to his stomach, spreading the boy's cheeks apart to stare at the hole stretched wide by his cock. "You're hole is constricting, pushing ore-sama's come out…still eager for more…" Playfully he ran his tongue over the entrance, making Jirou shiver. "Ore-sama is going to fuck you again."

"No," Jirou gasped, pushing his sweat matted bangs from his face. "I-I want to ride Kei-chan," he whispered, pushing the silver back lightly. Keigo smirked, quickly switching their positions so Jirou was on top of him. Jirou weakly raised up, giving Keigo a loving kiss before, gripping Keigo and pumping him back to full arousal. Raising up, he lowered himself back onto his lover with a shudder of relief and pleasure. He felt so complete with Keigo deep inside him.

"Fuck…how are you still so tight?" Keigo gasped, collapsing against the pillows.

"I'm special," he smiled, lifting up and slamming back down with a moan. "Kei-chan is so big," he gasped, throwing his head back as he moaned out his pleasure. Keigo ran an hand up the bouncing boy's body, up to his neck to where he pulled the boy down into another sloppy exchange of tongue and saliva.

"I think I'm in love with you, Jirou," Keigo gasped, thrusting up hard into Jirou as he came down. Jirou's eyes widened before he smiled.

"I know I'm in love with you, Kei-chan," he giggled, kissing Keigo gently. His hand jerked his arousal as he felt his third orgasm begin to roar through his body. "I really really love you, Kei-chan."

Keigo groaned as he thrust up hard into Jirou, pulling the boy down into another kiss as they came at the same time. "Rivalry be damned, Jirou. I am in love with you."

"Good, because Kei-chan is mine forever and ever now," Jirou giggled tiredly, unintentionally clenching his muscles around Keigo's softened cock.

"I'll have to go at you again if you do that," Keigo smirked, nuzzling Jirou's sweat matted curls.

"Give me a moment to rest and then you can have me as many times as you want."

Keigo growled, possessively pulling Jirou to his body. "You're going to have a hard time dancing tomorrow Jirou."

"Mm, but at least our kiss will be perfect," he winked and Keigo had no doubt that it would be.

-------

"What do you mean I can't use the studio?" the female pop singer yelled, her bleach blonde hair swinging behind her.

"Keigo-kun and Jirou-kun are still using the studio for shooting their video. You can use the portable camera if you would like, to practice your dance for your video. This is the last day they have the studio booked."

"Fine," she sneered, grabbing the portable video camera off it's stand and stomping away. This was her time. Her chance to be number 1 and she was not going to let them ruin it. Turning the camera around she noticed it was on. It must have been running all night, either that or someone turned it on this morning. Suddenly a light bulb lit up in her head. What if this was the camera Atobe and Jirou had been using during filming? She would have things to use of theirs. She could steal their hook and no one would know. All it had to be was something they decided not to use in their MV. Rewinding the video camera she hit play and set back to watch it. She cringed. This was good. Too good. It would reach number 1 with no trouble whatsoever. Damn it, she inwardly curse, stomping her foot. They only problem was that kiss and if they nailed that the video would be perfect.

She almost threw the camera across the room when something caught her eye. Keigo and Jirou were making-out, only it was going much further than just simple practice and make-out session. Her eyes widen as she stared at scandalous gold. The two oblivious teen pop stars had made a sex tape, completely on accident. It was common in America for celebrities to do this kind of thing for attention but the two love-struck morons had done it on accident. "Oh this is very very good," she laughed. They were in love, how sweet. All she would need to do is edit out the mushy words of love, make copies, and send it to every news station, fansite, and porn site in the country. Of course she'd have to wait until October fourth or after, it is illegal to distribute child pornography, after all.

----

"Thank you very much," they called, bowing low after the shoot wrapped. It was finally over and the kiss went perfectly, naturally. He and Keigo had had a LOT of practice. All they had now was the wait for the release and they were having a release party the night the MV would hit the internet.

Once they left the studio Keigo wrapped an arm around Jirou's waist, nuzzling his neck affectionately. They took the back exit out to avoid the paparazzi that were surely waiting for them. "You, Akutagawa Jirou, are coming home with ore-sama?"

"Again? I can barely walk as it is."

"Ore-sama was suggesting anything perverse if that was your thinking."

"You totally were," Jirou teased, leaning up and nibbling Keigo's ear. "But I don't mind at all."

"Good. Then you won't find if ore-sama tears your ass hole wide open."

"Not in the least," Jirou purred, pressing himself tight to Keigo's side as they walked. They were happy and nothing could go wrong for them. Life is perfect.

----

"Kaa-san, Let's go!" Jirou yelled tapping his foot impatiently. "You guys want to see the video, right? Premiere party, now!! Let's go."

"I'm coming, Jirou," his mother laughed, fixing her hair. "Alright, let's get going then," Suika smiled taking her husband's arm and walking out to the limo together. Jirou ushered his siblings out the door, practically running to the limo himself. The ride was to long to get to the venue and he found it weird that they were watching one of his own music videos on the limo's TV. He found it even weirder that his mom and sister were singing along, but oh well. He really wanted to see Keigo. They had agreed to stay apart these two weeks to make sure their attraction wasn't just lust. Now Jirou was a hundred percent sure it wasn't lust, it was all love. He missed Keigo so much. His voice. His face. His presence. His smell. Everything about him.

The limo pulled to a stop, the cameras of paparazzi immediately flashing as the Akutagawa family exited the limo for the posh night club. Jirou smiled and waved at the cameras, giving them a big wave. It was best to make friends of the paps, not enemies. They entered the club Jirou eyes finding his boyfriend in a heartbeat, in the next heartbeat he was running to said boyfriend, glomping onto him for dear life. "Kei-chan, I missed you!" he whispered in the other boy's ear. No one mentioned anything as they all assumed the two had become friends over the course of the video shoot.

Keigo gave an invisible smiled, hugging Jirou back. "Ore-sama missed you too."

"This totally proves we are in love, so no takey backs, kay?" Jirou told the birthday boy, tapping his nose.

"No take-backs," Keigo agreed. "But now that ore-sama is 18 and it is ore-sama's birthday, he deserves a special birthday gift," he practically purred the word 'gift' pulling Jirou tight against his body.

"And what did you have in mind, Kei-chan?"

"Ore-sama was thinking along the lines of a chocolate covered Jirou."

"Mm…now that can be arranged," Jirou giggled, pulling back when his brother coughed.

"Not going to say a word," he said, shaking his head. "So when is this video going to premiere?"

"NOW!!!" Jirou yelled, pointing to the stage where the director was taking the spotlight, microphone in hand. Jirou stepped away from Keigo as he knew the spot light would soon be on them instead and he didn't need raised eyebrows in their direction. Neither of them did. This was their relationship to keep secret or not. At the moment they were leaning to keep it secret for a very long while.

The crowd went quiet and for once in probably eternity the night club was completely silent. "Thank you minna for coming to this premiere event and in celebration of Keigo-kun's birthday. At exactly midnight the video will hit the internet for download and streaming. Also, I give a hello to our lucky contest winners who earned the right to watch this entire things streamed live. On to what we are here for, the premiere of a one time duet video from our favorite pop artists, Akutagawa Jirou and Atobe Keigo." The spotlight turned to them and everyone applauded. "It's been a long two months and a little bit turbulent to say the least. As you all know I have a fascination with forbidden love…"

Jirou's parents came to stand at his side, asking what the director meant by that. Jirou merely blushed.

"Well on with the show."

The large TV behind him went black before showing their names and the title of the song. The upbeat jazz music began playing the dancers do their bit before the camera zoomed in on Keigo and Jirou, Keigo singing his part before spinning Jirou out, the boy falling into nothingness only to be caught by Keigo and spun around. The did a small dance number involving mostly Keigo spinning Jirou by the hand before the screen flashed with the beat.

Keigo appeared on screen, his mouth singing the words as he walked towards the camera, a shadow figure behind him, with their back to the camera walking away. The scene faded to show a moonlighted bedroom, the lone bed empty before showing Keigo and Jirou singing together, back to back.

As the chorus played a women--Jirou blushed as it was himself in a long haired wig--wrapped in white feel through the sky. The white sheet seemed to have a mind of it's own as it wrapped around her and dropped to the ground, the cocoon turning to a rapping Jirou.

Suika and Kyou looked at their son, both with disapproving looks at the grinding he did against the other teen. Jirou blushed. "Just wait," he whispered.

It was Jirou's turn to sing and his parents almost cursed at the scene that played. Their son naked in bed with the other pop singer, their hands touching each other intimately, while a scene of said boys making-out violently overlapped once.

"Akutagawa Jirou," his mother scolded. "Never in…I can't believe you. This is vastly inappropriate and I can't even begin to fathom…"

"Someone, turn on the news," a girl yelled from the floor as soon as the video ended. The TV switched to the news station and the reporter came on screen.

"Rivals. Enemies. Lovers? Moments before the worldwide internet release of Atobe Keigo and Akutagawa Jirou's first and only duet MV a startling and scandalous video appeared on fansites and adult sites everywhere. Akutagawa Jirou has always been known for being a kind, innocent, and pure-hearted young star, but this reporter wonders why he would stoop to such a level as to have a sex tape scandal."

Jirou's eyes widened as everyone looked up at him and began murmuring.

"Jirou, what is she talking about?" Kyou asked, his anger barely restrained.

"I-I honestly have no idea."

"While we can't not legally show you the entirety of this tape, we can show you bits that prove the two people in said tape are in fact none other than Atobe Keigo and Akutagawa Jirou. Hirotsu, if you would."

Jirou immediately began crying when he appeared on screen sure enough having sex with Keigo. Both of them were breathing heavy and it was clear as to what they were saying. They bleeped out 'fuck' but they left the rest in. The Jirou on screen gave a seductive smile and the answer 'I'm special.'

He could feel anger radiating all around him, from his parents and from Keigo. He was crying full heartedly now. Everyone in the world could download this. Everyone in the world could see him lose his virginity.

"We are leaving," Kyou seethed, grabbing his son's arm and literally dragging the boy from the club and out to the car. He threw his second son none to gently into the waiting limo, the rest of the family climbing in. "What in the hell were you thinking?"

"I-I di-didn't know the camera was on. Keigo said it was off, the indicator light was off," Jirou sniffled. "Keigo wouldn't have lied to me."

"Of course he would have, you naïve child. You are young, rich, talented and his competition. Naturally he would sabotage you. Use you for profit."

"Keigo wouldn't. He loves me. I know he loves me. He told me that."

Kyou raised his hand slapping Jirou hard across the face. "Of course he did, to get you to have sex with him on film for profit. He's ruined you. Your image is gone. Your career is done for. There will be no coming back from this."

"Otou-san, Atobe didn't do this," Kaji spoke up. "When the new reporter announced he was in just as much shock as Jirou and then he became angry. If he had done this, he wouldn't have been surprised to see the news report."

"Regardless. I can't believe you had sex with another boy, Jirou. No, I can't believe you had sex in the first place. You are to young," his father berated. It was those words that made Jirou even more upset.

"Aniki last his virginity at 13 and you patted him on the back and told him how he was becoming a great man. I waited till I was 18 and found someone I really do love and really want to be with and you yell at me. This isn't about that tape at all, is it otou-san? It's because I'm gay."

"THAT has nothing to do with it."

"It has everything to do with it. Aniki had sex with a girl at 13, tou-san. 13! And you congratulated him. I waited till I found someone I love you and slap me. Stop the limo."

The driver looked back at him for a moment, when Jirou's father told the man to keep driving. "Stop the limo or I'll jump out."

The driver stopped at the red light, Jirou climbing out and running, ignoring the yells from his parents. When he finally stopped running he had no idea where he was. He had run down a few alleys so his parents couldn't follow him and he had left his cell phone in the limo so they wouldn't be able to track him. He knew he hadn't wondered into a bad part of Tokyo but it still was an unfamiliar part of the large city.

"Akutagawa Jirou?"

He turned at the sound of the female voice, seeing a girl dressed in Lolita garb, her hair in two curled pig tails. "I'm not a stalker fan or anything," she laughed. "I noticed you running and decided to come and help you. Oh, we haven't been properly introduced." She bowed low. "Atobe Naromi, desu, Yoroshiku. You could say, my cousin Keigo designated me as your guardian angel."

"Eh? Cousin?"

"Come on," she smiled, holding out her hand. Jirou took it, the girl swinging their arms as they walked in the opposite direction. "I'm actually Keigo's older cousin on his father's side. I have a younger brother as well but he's not as close to Keigo as I am. Nope. Nope."

"You said, Keigo assigned you as my 'guardian angel'?"

"At the party, he said you were bound to run or wide up somewhere so I followed you. You just aimlessly ran from the limo to parts unknown and somehow round up a block away from Keigo's apartment," she giggled. "Seems like your heart had a particular place in mind."

"Anou…I don't know if I really want to see Kei-chan at the moment."

"He didn't do it, you know? He wouldn't betray someone he loves like that…that was just disgusting. Uh..not the sex tape, itself. I mean someone uploading said tape and….I am rambling and probably digging myself a deeper hole."

"Iie. It's fine," Jirou smiled. "I know Keigo didn't do it, but when you see yourself having sex on a large screen and….I feel really embarrassed right now."

"I get it. I get it. Well here's Keigo's apartment. I'll be seeing you, okay? Ja ne," she smiled, running off to wear Jirou knew not. Taking a deep breath he entered the building going up to the top floor which housed Keigo's loft apartment. The door opened before he even knocked and Jirou found himself embrace tightly.

"Ore-sama can't apologize to you enough."

"Daijoubu, Kei-chan. I know this isn't your fault," Jirou answered, returning the hug.

"Ore-sama should have checked that damn camera. Ore-sama shouldn't have just assumed it was off."

"It's okay, Keigo. I'm not mad at you," Jirou giggled, hugging his boyfriend tighter as if to reassure him. "I love you, Kei-chan." He inhaled deeply. "And you smell really really good."

Keigo chuckled, pulling his boyfriend into his apartment and sealing the door. "Ore-sama has been calling all of ore-sama's lawyers non-stop. Miyumi isn't going to get away with this," Keigo told the blonde after sitting him down.

"Miyumi?"

"Yes, it was her. No doubt. She's number three to both of us, her hope was this video shoot going poorly for her to reach number 1. When it didn't she was done for. Also, she's the one that took the camera to practice the next day. She found the footage we didn't know had been recorded and used it to try and destroy us. However, it's been working against her. Our MV has been watched and downloaded almost a million times in the past hour. If anything it's boosted both of popularity, especially amongst those BL fan girls."

"I guess that is a good thing but, Kei-chan, I don't want that video to be seen by anyone except…maybe us."

"Ore-sama has already had any and all companies stop reproduction of it. Ore-sama has the power to shut them down considering who ore-sama's father is. Most internet sites have taken it down as well."

"What do you mean 'considering who your father is'?"

"Being a singer was ore-…my way of not letting my father control my life. Or- I am the only son to Atobe Corporations Atobe Keisuke."

Jirou jumped up. "What?! You're an heir.?" Never once had he made the connection that Atobe Keigo may be the heir to Atobe Corp. He had never actually thought about it.

"Not many people make the connection, which ore-I am thankful for. I'll retire from singing at 21 and take over the company. That was father's deal to him keeping his mouth shut about who I am. Not many people actually know that father has a son. Most think that Naromi will take over the company and that is how ore…I like to keep it."

"But this scandal….this..us….we…."

"That's another part to our deal. I told father I would choose who I marry and he could have no say. Of course, this arrangement was made before father knew ore…I was gay. Either way, he can't say anything, because I'm not giving you up," Keigo smirked, taking a seat and pulling Jirou back down to the couch.

"I can't be with an heir. I mean, you can quit at 21 like that…but I don't know if I'll want to quit and who knows, we might not even be together three years from now.

"Atobes usually marry out of obligation not love. Mother and Father has more affairs with other people then they do with each other. I am the first Atobe to ever fall in love with the person they can see spending the rest of their life with."

"Kei-chan…" Jirou blushed. Keigo leaned in, kissing Jirou softly on the lips.

"I am in love with you, Akutagawa Jirou and I hope you love me to, because I'm NEVER going to give you up."

Jirou couldn't help but laugh. "I love you to, Kei-chan. Forevers and evers."

-1 Year Later-

Jirou bowed to his screaming fans as they yelled for an encore. They immediately quieted when he raised the microphone to his mouth. "Many of you have heard rumors lately that my song 'Kimi E' was written for my anniversary with my boyfriend, Atobe Keigo. For once, the rumors are true. I did write Kimi E for Kei-chan. One year ago we had many troubles including a scandal at the beginning of our relationship. We have overcome all these things and we will be getting married."

The fan girls gasped at the sudden news, Jirou holding up his hand to show off his engagement ring. They cheered for him and Keigo for a moment before falling silent again. "I know Kei-chan is here tonight, hiding out in the audience," Jirou smiled. "So I sing my last song for him. I love you, Kei-chan."

The light piano intro began and Jirou closed his eyes, the stage going dark except for a single spot light.

_toiki omowaseru amaoto ni tsutsumarete_

_kotoba wa muryoku to ki ga tsuiteru_

His voice echoed into the dark silence of the auditorium.

_tsutawaru no wa hitotsu dake_

_sou, sameta hoho ni tenohira de furete kanjiru_

The music picked up as Jirou's back-up singers sang along with him. He placed his hand over his heart, singing with all of his emotions

_hakanai nukumori de futari no sukima wo umete _

_kodou wo hibikasete kono toki wo wakachi aeru kara_

_hitomi tojite_

He could just imagine Keigo's smile perfectly in his mind. He knew the heir was somewhere in the auditorium that night, he just didn't know where.

_kimi to aruku gogo wake mo naku futo omou_

_yagate kono hibi wa owaru no kamo..._

_yokan no koe kiku yori mo _

_sou, emi wo kawashi tenohira wo kasane shinjiru_

Jirou jumped in surprise when he felt arms wrap around his waist and the fan girls begin to scream. Keigo nuzzled his neck.

_sasayaka na nukumori de futari no kizuna tsunaide_

_inochi wo kanadete itoshisa wo moyashite _

_kono shunkan wo somete_

Taking a step back away from his lover, Jirou took Keigo's hand into his, singing to his boyfriend--no, fiancée.

_nani mo kamo utsurou sekai _

_toki wo tometai to negau yume kiete mo_

_ima kimi to ikiteku hitotoki wa_

_yume jya nai kara..._

Keigo gave a near invisible smile to Jirou and pulled the blonde close to him, honoring the fans with a small impromptu duet. The two boys sharing one mike, making the girls squeal in delight.

_hakanai nukumori ga haruka ni hanareta toshite mo_

_tamashii furueta shunkan no omoi yadoshite ashita he_

_natsukashii tenohira wo watashi wa wasurenai kara_

_kimi he to tadoritsuki meguriau... kanarazu_

_kurayami sae mo koete_

The piano played the song out, Keigo pulling Jirou in and kissing him softly on the lips. While Jirou loved to sing and loved to have Keigo sing with him, a part of him said, just being with Keigo would be enough. Just to have him hold him would make him happy. Maybe in two years when Keigo became the Atobe heir publicly, maybe then Jirou could really give up singing just to be Keigo's wife. But that was still a ways away and there were still so many songs Jirou wanted to sing for Keigo, to Keigo, and with Keigo, for as long as they could.

"Oyasumi, minna," Jirou bowed, the lights going out on the stage.

-Owari-

Ending Note: Songs used and mentioned in this fic: Vampire by Kato Kazuki (Uh..duh). Every Heart by BoA. Ai, Just on My Love sung by Arisu Satou. It was the second OP to the anime Sorcerer Stabber Orphen. And the last song Jirou sung was Kimi E sung by Aoki Mayuko from Final Fantasy X-2 vocal collection.

If you would like the English translations just ask and I can send them. ^_^


End file.
